


【鱼进锅】陷阱

by lizixiansheng



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M, 鱼进锅 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 00:58:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19415170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizixiansheng/pseuds/lizixiansheng





	【鱼进锅】陷阱

所谓陷阱，就是个坑

恨郭德纲的人数都数不过来，这个药到底是谁下的，根本也查不出来，这种无力感和身体的不适都在折磨着他，能让这个人低头的痛苦，大概是已经超乎常人想象。

他被情欲折磨的发疼，他已经汗流浃背，把自己蜷缩成一团堆在书房最角落里，敲门声和呼叫声已经听不见。

下了场就不是很舒服，整个人都烦躁的很，大褂都没脱就直奔书房。现在这位威严的班主的脑子里只有一个想法，他需要男人。

黑暗里有个人把他半抱在怀里，烟草味充满鼻腔，他知道这个人是谁，他瞪着眼睛想要看清他，却还是看不清。于谦就看见这个人的桃花眼里堆满泪水无助又委屈的望着他。

郭德纲已经到了极点，爱他，想要他，想与他在一起，扑上去吻住他。唇齿相接，那个人竟然轻笑一声，扣住他，把他放在地上，顺势而为，理所当然。

那近乎粗暴的揉捏和撕咬给他带来的快感迅速压过疼痛，郭德纲像是大海上漂浮的人，紧紧抱住于谦这块浮木。

泪水从眼睛里流出来，没了水光衬托，那双眼睛已经无神，他喃喃着，于谦低下头，把耳朵放在他嘴边，他听见郭德纲说，哥，救我，救我。

于谦把他的大褂往上一推，调笑着说，好妹妹，是你该救救哥哥才对。于谦就把他从苦海里打捞出来，又扔进另一个苦海里。原来才刚刚开始。郭德纲觉得他的一切感官都已经封闭，他的身体从来没有经历过这么刺激的情事，他已经无法思考，无法阻止流泪，甚至无法叫出声，他只是呜咽着低低的啜泣。他不知道这样会让男人更加兴奋。

郭德纲从来清楚自己的感情，能给的他都愿意给，只是怕破了这层窗户纸，人家要都不要转身就走，于是小心翼翼的维持这段感情，亦步亦趋的跟着他的节奏与步伐，就像舞台上，掌握尺寸的那个人永远是于谦。

现在他终于明白，他哥原来早就察觉，他只是荤素不忌，照单全收。也许以前，他每一次的矫情，每一次的撒娇，每一次的泣不成声，每一次的小心思都被人尽收眼底。他以为不经意的僭越只是被自己逼得没了办法，原来是那人有意为之。他的情绪与呼吸都被人抓在手里，他想要他笑他就会笑，想让他哭他就会哭，原来患得患失并不是自己太敏感，而是那个人的欲擒故纵。

聪慧至极的人被人溜了一大圈，直到如今才幡然醒悟。郭德纲觉得自己可笑，自己就这么好骗，耍自己就这么有成就感。就像面对以往的每一次伤害，他由抱变为推，喘息着，几乎只剩下气声，到嘴边也只有几个音节可以辨认：“你走，你走。”他被磨的没有多余的力气，能冒出话来已是不易，这样却被淹没在交替的喘息和呻吟中，那些可以忽略不计的推拒依旧被沉浸在快感当中的男人察觉，他停下来对着他的耳朵轻轻问：“真的不要我了吗？”语气里委屈显而易见。

这样温柔的询问，像极了以往的那些关心，“感冒好些了吗？”，“休息好了吗？”……现在这一字一句都往郭立的心缝儿里插。

于谦是他的半条命，没了半条命，又该怎么过活。郭德纲的愤怒突然被浇灭，他太清楚，自己和德云社离不开他，拒绝的话再也说不出口。可是，碎了的到底是什么，他自己也不知道，他只知道，于谦绝对不能离开。

他垂下眼睑，沉默着，就当是默许，可身上的人，也一动不动的扛着，就像是对峙。外人看来，妥协的永远是于谦，而过去现在与将来，于谦就是在用他自己的方式逼他表态。你需要我，你喜欢我，你爱我，你不会拒绝我。

合情合理的等待，使得药性再次反攻，郭德纲已经没有力气和他玩这种你追我赶的游戏，他实在怕了那样的痛苦。他抬起头，轻轻吻在那个人的嘴角上，自尊和矜持就被自己亲手碾碎。他甚至想，人这一辈子就几十年，看自己会被糟蹋到什么地步。

身上的人得了信号开始辛勤耕耘，疼痛渐渐褪去，只有一眼望不到边的欲海，他闭上眼睛，坠入其中，听不见看不着说不出，脑子一片空白，他突然冒出个疑问，自己还在呼吸吗？没等他想出答案，就已经人事不省。

再次醒来还是一片黑暗，他简单辨别了一下，是在书房沙发上，没有黏腻只有一身清爽。他艰难的起身，听见窗边一声重重的叹息。他循声望去，有个人站在阴影里。只看指尖燃烧的烟头那一点光亮，他就能感受到这个人正在经历的激烈的思想斗争。

他轻轻的将台灯调亮，哑着嗓子说，“这事和你没关系，你就当没发生过就可以了。”可能是习惯了承担，又或者是看不得这个人为难，他终究还是给了一个交代，可是他却忘了该如何对自己交代。

他看见那一点光亮在微微颤抖，还是有顾虑吗？郭德纲微微皱眉，想着一些让人放心的说辞，那个人大步走过来，单膝跪在他身前，紧紧抓着他的手，盯着他问，“怎么当没发生过，你舍得吗？”俨然一个标准痴情郎的样子。

郭德纲以为心碎了就不会痛了，现在那个位置竟然还有感觉。郭德纲甚至想拽着他的衣领质问他，我舍不得什么？舍不得痛苦与屈辱吗？舍不得被骗被耍被伤害的感觉吗？可是这些质问就只问了他自己，问出口自己就再也没法做人，而自己与他恐怕就再也维持不下去。他叹一口气，无奈的说：“不舍得又当如何呢？”

于谦起身坐在他身边，伸出胳膊把他搂在怀里，意味再明确不过。郭德纲皱着眉头闭上眼睛，他想起了妻儿……

他一下睁开眼睛，轻轻推开于谦，“哥，你我都有老婆孩子，今天是我不对，不，过去也是我不对，一直都是我不对。我已经对不起你，再不能对不起你我的家庭了，我实是不愿伤害更多人了。”

这一番话说的于谦心里发疼，他紧紧抱住郭德纲，有些激动，“你没错，你没错，错的是我，我是想你想瞎了心，才做出这种事！”

郭德纲心里一紧，原来这个人对自己也是有感情的。是啊，这么一个温润善良的人，自己怎么能这么想他？愧疚和抹不去的爱意慢慢粘起他的心。

郭德纲抬起手顺了顺他的后背，就当是安慰。

退回原位已经是郭德纲能想到的最好的结果，可事情发展偏偏不遂他的愿。他边疼边想，自己一定要去庙里拜一拜，实在不知道得罪了哪尊大佛，让自己受这种罪。

这次发现他的是小栾，小栾手足无措的看着疼成一团的师父，简直快要哭出来。郭德纲咬着牙一个字一个字往出崩，“去，去找你师大爷……”

这次于谦终于察觉到不对劲，封建王朝不都推翻了吗？为什么还按日子翻牌子？可是看着黑暗里那双亮晶晶的眼睛，他再也没办法问一些摸不着影儿的问题。

这次筋疲力尽的郭德纲闭着眼睛，皱着眉头，拉着于谦，轻轻的说，“哥，辛苦您。”

于谦笑的满足，也不忘捧一句，“角儿辛苦。”

郭德纲看着这个没心没肺的，觉得这样也挺好，人生短短几十年，破罐子破摔。

心态一变，原本该有的接触在他眼里也变得意味深长，递茶时有意无意的指尖相触，并肩而行时手背不可避免的摩擦，这些他通通都想规避，却没有一个能开口的理由。

终于有一天，于谦拉着他的手说，“坐着歇一会吧。”当着这么后台这么多人，他就敢这么干，到底是被看轻了。郭德纲嘴角弯着答应，眼里却没有笑意。于谦敏锐的感觉到他不开心了，思前想后却没有个结果，待他再深思，却到了该去候场的时候，回过身来，这事早就被他抛到九霄云外去了。

郭德纲反思自己，实在太脆弱，这样下去早晚把自己搞抑郁，他想，这么好个人，与他一起为什么要不开心呢？

在起起伏伏中，那个特殊的日子将近，小栾苦苦劝他去医院，郭德纲摇摇头。小栾就当他是怕对德云社影响不好。可这是他对自己最后的宽恕。为了维持这段关系，疼死了也愿意咬牙挺着。

他已经开始冒虚汗，想要起身却没那么多力气，小栾看见赶紧去扶，就像是叹气，“上次就让人家来，这次我去找他，有来有往嘛。”

那么聪明又敏锐的人，怎么就察觉不到自己师父的不正常？到底是真糊涂还是故意装糊涂？小栾故意拖着，他就想看看大爷到底会不会主动过来。时间一长，小栾想了想，哪怕打个电话也好，可是他什么都没等来。

小栾给他裹的严严实实，看着他却还是心里发凉。红绿灯等得他焦躁不已，他狠狠锤了一下方向盘，给原本闭目养神的郭德纲吓的睁开眼睛，他只是微微偏头，看着自己性情温顺的爱徒。小栾咬牙切齿：“大爷他为什么不肯给您留一条退路！”非要把人逼到退无可退他就开心了吗？他不是最在意师父了吗？他怎么狠得下这个心？

郭德纲脑子就是一团浆糊，实在也没懂他指的到底是什么，索性就歪在一边继续眯着。

敲开门，小栾小心的把他扶进去，可是家里比往日热闹。

“大爷大娘来怎么不提前知会一声？”郭德纲和往常一样笑着，可是喑哑的嗓音，惨白的脸色告诉所有人，他不舒服。小栾已经气的发抖，这和鞭尸有什么区别？！郭德纲察觉到连忙把他推到一边去，愧疚迅速占满他的胸腔，是自己把人家的宝贝儿子祸害了。他毕恭毕敬弯下腰给老爷子问好，就当是道歉了吧。于谦忙上前一步扶住他，“不舒服怎么还来？我送你去医院。爸妈……”

老爷子也着急：“赶紧去吧！别耽误了！”

刚迈出家门，小栾赌气似的把郭立揽过来，“我送师父去医院就可以了，不劳烦您了。”

郭德纲粗喘着训斥道：“怎么跟你大爷说话呢？！”

于谦见他汗如雨下抓着他的手腕对小栾着急道：“没看你师父难受成这样了吗？！还跟我墨迹什么？！赶紧去医院！”

小栾这才苦笑着低下头：“去医院恐怕来不及了……”

郭德纲皱着眉头，已经说不出话来，他想这是来还口业来了，就靠糟蹋自己续命了。

信息量太大了，于谦有再好使的脑子也还是愣了好一阵，小栾实在心疼师父，忙把郭德纲塞进于谦怀里，跪在地上，哭的直不起腰：“大爷我求求您了。”

郭德纲想摇头却实在没有心力，这次他真的后悔，糟蹋自己也就罢了，还连累着自己徒弟。他想伸手拉起小栾，他宁可死了也不愿意让自己徒弟面对这样的境地。

他被于谦带到偏房，被压在床上。已经不知道到底是身体疼还是心疼，他嘲笑自己，算了吧，你根本扛不住的。还是那种感觉，疼痛慢慢疏解，快感逐渐袭来，他把能想到的最脏的脏话在心里把自己骂了一遍，骂完竟然还痛快一点。

这个人又该怎么想自己？他与自己总是那么相通，恐怕也厌极了自己，可是他又那么温柔，怎么会像自己一样用最恶毒的话去唾弃别人？心里千头万绪却还是什么都抓不住。

唯一最清楚的，是被人撞破真相的窘迫伴和撕裂的快意。他总是有一种老艺人的矜持，什么都愿意隔一层，现在他已经被人里里外外都看了个透。这个人终于看见自己是怎么自轻自贱到这种地步。

生活总是能刷他的下限，可是人哪有吃不了的苦呢。他呵的笑一下，还是不知道该如何面对他，索性闭起眼睛，不面对就是了。

不知道过了多长时间，疼痛散去，身上的人轻手轻脚的帮自己穿好衣服，就像是捧着一个稀世珍宝。郭德纲的心情更难以名状。他紧紧抱住自己，开始只是抖，后来竟然哭出声。郭德纲睁开眼睛，到底还是不舍得他难受，他叹了口气，“你又哭什么呢？”说着还顺了顺他的后背。于谦把他抱的更紧，“对不起对不起对不起……”

郭德纲听得耳朵都起茧了，终于忍不住，“你会说些别的吗？要不你先起来，压的我喘不上来气儿了。”

郭德纲看他哭的眼睛通红，心又疼起来，替他抹了一把脸，“你又哪里对不起我？都是我自己心魔作乱，自己做的孽自己受罢了，可我却要带累别人。我带累你。”

于谦抱住他，一边哭一边摇头，给郭德纲哭的心里直发慌，“你怎么这么不受哄？跟你受多大委屈了似的。”

于谦渐渐平静下来，“我这人心大，从来没什么能伤到我，可你不同，你受伤我心疼，我心疼死了！你不想我早死，你最好收敛一点！”

郭德纲连忙摆摆手：“去去去，哪儿啊就死不死的！”

“哪有什么带累不带累，你的意志就是我的意志，你想要怎么样我就要怎么样，我总是要与你一起的，我死了我都不放过你！”

郭德纲赶紧打住：“哎呀好了好了，吓死个人！”

故事结束在地下情趣用品店，老板娘哎哟一声：“我的亲娘哎！造了孽了！！这得遭多大罪！！愣着干什么？！都死了？！赶紧给人解药啊！！”

end


End file.
